Great Just Great (RE UPLOADED)
by itssbatman
Summary: MY PREVIOUS ACCOUNT WAS IMJUSTAKID OR SOMETHING! I FORGOT MY EMAIL AND PASSWORD THEREFORE I WASNT ABLE TO FINISH THIS STORY SO I WILL FINISH THIS STORY ASAP.Summary: Zoey & Friends are facing new evil will they manage to save the world or will it be too much for them. Stevie Rae & Aphrodite Are Once Again Imprinted,will they face each other or will they just avoid it!BUHAHA!REDIT!
1. Chapter 1

Great Just Great

Chapter 1: Oh No!

SORRY FOR POSTING THIS AGAIN! I FORGOT MY EMAIL AND PASSWORD THEREFORE I WASNT ABLE TO FINISH THIS STORY NOW THIS IS MY NEW ACCOUNT! FORGIVE MEE! NOW KICK BACK AND RELAX AND ENJOY THIS STORY!  
P.S I REEDIT , NOW THAT IM IN COLLEGE I REALIZE I MADE LOTS OF MISTAKE IM STILL LEARNING!

Aphrodite / Stevie Rae I don't own these pairs only P.c Cast does and if I did Rephraim wouldn't exist. I only own my IMAGAINATION!

'Blood I need blood blood' Stevie Rae thought to herself. Where am I?She slowly got up but immediately felt the sharp pain. She gasped and fell to the ground. 'What the hell happened?'She was wide awake and as she looked around she felt intimidated.

"Z, Damien, Stark, is any of y'all out there?" She yelled raspy. No one answered her, she was becoming paranoid. Her throat started to burn, her headaches were getting worse than before. She glance around and saw a blazing whirlpool eyes. Stevie Rae quickly let her instinct take over a bit and growled at the shadowy figure.

The figure began to moved slowly but cautionly waited patiently for Stevie Rae to attack itself. Stevie Rae glared but the pain itself struck her out of the blue.

"Oww!" She cried in agony and almost lost her balance but the figure quickly gripped her. It felt warm yet it was very familiar. The figure was a girl when she felt the soft hands and curvy body. Stevie Rae blushed embarresed that she didn't notice it at all. she pushed the girl away and they both tripped on the floor.

"Ouch! Bumpkin, calm down I was trying to help, don't tried to start a fight, I was only trying to see if you were okay." Aphrodite said sarcastically. She was turning red when they were so close to each quickly untangle herself. Aphrodite slowly got up and brushed herself. She looked at Stevie Rae wondering what the hell happened to her.

"Sorry, I didn't know it was you for a moment I thought you were some serial killer?'' Stevie chuckled quietly. Aphrodite rolled her eyes. She offered her hand and Stevie Rae grabbed her arm to pull herself up. As soon as she stood up ,Stevie Rae felt wobbly and fell on her butt. She yelped, Aphrodite ran to her side.

"What the fuck happened to you, bumpkin?'' She asked concern. Stevie Rae looked at Aphrodite for a moment and gaze at her pale neck. She heard Aphrodite heart beat picked up a pace like she did a marathon. She shook her head ,Aphrodite gave her questioning look.

"I need bl-blood '' she slowly said. Her fangs were growing and she balled her hands into a fist fighting against her own desire to take over.

"Um ,uh, I didn't bring it with me if you remember I'm still a human.'' Aphrodite said confusely. She slowly took a step back because she knew Stevie Rae was a Vampyre. She was the only human in this f-ing underground and all of the vampye wanted to devour her.

"Stevie Rae, let's get out of here I know a quick short cut to get some bag of fresh bloods.'' Aphrodite said , fighting to keep her panicking voice down, not knowing what to do. Stevie Rae covered her ears but Aphrodite heart was beating fast and hard like a drum beat.

'Oh no, I can't seem to hold on to my humanity' she thought to herself.

"Aphrodite, you have to leave before I lose control, hurry I can't fight it anymore the thirst is taking over'' She said struggling to pull through. Aphrodite didn't need to hear it twice she quickly hustle to the nearest exit.

'Dumbass, Stevie Rae's hurt, Oh Goddess, Z's going to kill me before Stevie Rae would.'She imagined herself getting ripped shrudded at that thought. She ran at full speed when she suddenly felt like she ran into a wall.  
"Ouch!"  
'Oh shit! It's Stevie Rae, How she? Never mind stupid question'  
Stevie Rae sure looked like she crawled out of the graveyard her taste in clothes is worse than she imagined. Aphrodite swallowed loudly.

"Stand back, bumpkin, I have a weapon of destruction that can kill you" She yelled.'Goddess I sound like the nerd herd.' Aphrodite stood still hoping Stevie Rae fell for it. Of course she forgotten Stevie Rae isn't herself.

'Oh-oh I'm fucked, where's Darius ,I need him.' Darius, her handsome yet the Son of Erebus's. Not long ago did Darius himself gave an oath swore to protect Aphrodite until the day he die.

Stevie Rae gripped her arms around Aphrodite throat and opens her mouth. Aphrodite stared at Stevie Rae's face. Her eyes pleading, she tries to say something , she tried pushing her but she was weak. She closed her eyes and waited till death welcomed her. She slowly sank her fangs in Aphrodite neck. Stevie Rae never felt so alive for a long time since she died that day.

Aphrodite felt so calm she had never been in so much peace. 'So this is how death feels , I feel so high , i should definitely try to smoke some green. on the other hand I don't mind dying like this'. Aphrodite was falling asleep.  
Stevie Rae thoughts were flying around. 'More blood, sweet yummy blood.'  
Suddenly somebody so strong yank Stevie Rae off of Aphrodite.

To Be Continue CHAPTER 2 IS HERE!  
BTW I WROTE OTHER STORIES!  
PLEASE FIND THE TIME TO READ THEM!  
REVIEWW!  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (REEDIT)  
I WILL UPDATE!

Disclaimer : Sadly their not mine :c ah well.

Stevie Rae POV ~

I don't know wtf happened? But I felt so lost and confuse? I felt tingly, happiness , a connection. But where was it coming from. I was feeling giddy. So warm and so comfortable. I could stay like this forever.

Until the moment was ruined. I've felt rough hands grabbed me by my shirt and they threw me across the wall.

'Ouch' did it hurt I thought. I snared at them, I jumped to my feet ready to fight back if necessary! I was ready to kick someone's ass !

"Whoa! Stevie Rae cut it out! It's me Stark! " The person yelled. There was another voice but it was too far a distance for me to understand what they were saying. I felt like I was high.

"Aphrodite !My dear ! Are you okay ! " I heard someone sobbed.

Someone strong grabbed me and held me in their grip. I tried to break free but he held on to me tighter.

"Relax, we're your friends snapped out of it!"He said calmly.

I tried to follow his voic, listen to his heartbeat,trying to gain control, but the demon inside of me was fighting against me, I slipped back unconscious. I didn't want to wake up yet. This wonderful dream.. I saw myself ,it was as if i was on t.v , the vampire me, used forces and then someone I think it was stark who hit me hard on the head and I blacked out.

Stark POV

Stevie Rae tried to escape from me i tried to hold her down. I didn't want to hurt her but Aphrodite might be dying , so I had no other choices. Even though I hated Aphrodite guts Zoey wouldn't forgive me if anything happened between them.

Stevie Rae stopped moving and I shooked her she was mumbling nonsense? She was fine I guess? I'm sure of it?  
I asked Daruis if she was okay.

"Yeah , Luckily we found them or she-she wouldn't have make it" he said whispering.

"We need to get to the doctors ,now!"I said. Darius nodded agreening with me.

"I wonder what happened"I mumbled to myself.

We both started to walk when we bumped into zoey , she was as beautiful ever, the mark around her glowed so shiny. I was glad that she was mine ,I love her too much to give her up.

When Zoey saw us holding Aphrodite and Stevie Rae, her face paled. I don't blame her she's been through too much.

"Stark are you okay?!What happened to them?!"

"I'll explain later we have to hurry up and get them to the hospitable!"

Zoey paused and she looked around.

"what the poops happened here?" she asked.

I bit back holding on to my laughter , sometimes she so funny. xD

Darius coughed and we began to walk again and we were getting closer to the building.

I looked back I felt a evil present I shivered , what the hell is going on.?

Zoey open the door and we took them to the room.

The Hospitable was huge , nurses everywhere, patients are waiting , the floor was shining . The lights were hella bright.

We saw Damien who was fixing someones leg he was good at stuff like that.

After he had finished , he saw us holding Aphrodite and Stevie Rae. He gasped in fear he looked like he was gonna scream his head off but he remained quiet. He told us to placed them on the bed gently. Then he asked what happened. We explain the situation after we were done Queen Damien ask us to leave but Darius insisted he stayed by Aphrodite side ss soon as she woke up but in the end he gave up and ask to assist him.

Me and Z Left quietly. I took her hands and held them close to my heart and kiss her there.

"Zoey ,babe, Its gonna be alright, they're both fighters you know it without them it'll be too quiet so relax." I smiled at her giving her my best lopsided grin.

She gave in and kissed me in the lips , Star ;) .

We sat there for hours , we decided to check in but Damien told us to head back to our dorm to get some rest , so we left and we talked a bit then Z was fast asleep.

I was wide awake for awhile , I closed my eyes , i pulled Zoey close to me and i went to sleep .

End of Stark POV

REVIEW! ~ Gracias ~ Enjoy~ I'm NOT GOOD AT POVS!FORGIVE ME!OKAY CHAPTER 2 IS WEAK , I FELT LIKE I WAS RUSHING THIS!BUT CHAPTER 3 WILL GET BETTER I HAND WRITTEN IT!

Like I Said IM A TERRIBLE WRITER ITS BEEN AWHILE ANY WAY I Will Update ASAP :D 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter **__**3: Comfort**_

_**You already know the disclaimer : O**_

_**Warning: half of it will be about Aphrodite & darius And It Is Kind Of rated m For Mature (Sort OF)**_

_**Also the story is gonna be slow I want Aphrodite and Stevie Rae To build up a relationship and trust :| **_

_**Review, criticized tell me where I should work on!Don't be shy I won't get mad hah jk or am I :o**_

Aphrodite woke up in a daze, her eyes burned from the intense light. She slowly sat up, she felt a sharp pain that shot through her entire body. Her neck ache, she quickly grabbed her shoulder. She fell back on the bed, unable to bear the pain.

Just as Aphrodite was about to adjust herself, Darius just arrived in time to help her out. She looked at him confused, wondering whose room she was in. He stared at her smiling warmly.

He calmly spoke to her "Aphrodite, I know you are confused, as of right now you should rest while I explain to you why you are here in the hospitable…."He paused for a moment, waiting for her to give him a signal to continue , she nodded.

" Well, when I had found you, you had already lost too much blood..." He said quietly. He looked at her with a pain expression. "I-I-I don't know what I'll do without you, I felt so helpless when you were in my arms. I was so aghast I couldn't imagine you not being in my future..." Darius quickly broke down.

Aphrodite looked at him in shock, did she really hurt him. She didn't know what to say. Her heart ache when he was still crying, tears slide down her face. She hated crying, it made her look pathetic. She slowly stood up, ignoring the cries her body is shouting. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly behind.

Darius, wanting to stay like this for a while, knew Aphrodite body was going to give out so he stood up and pulled her into a hug. After a few minutes passed he took her by her hand and sat next to her. They both gazed into each other in the eyes, Darius brought his hand to her cheek touching it slowly. Her cheeks were as soft as the pillow.

Aphrodite closed her eyes and leaned in forward. Darius close the gap between them, caressing her lips, slowly and softly not wanting her to feel the sore in her body. He wanted to take away as much pain as he can.

Soon they couldn't stop kissing, Aphrodite opened her mouth, she wanted to ease him, didn't want him to be concern of her. He too open his mouth and their tongue dance happily. They stopped shortly, blushing deeply, breathing heavily, and inhale as much oxygen as they can so they can resume their activity.

As they started kissing passionately, Darius laid on his back while Aphrodite is on top of him. For a blissful moment, they weren't in control of themselves, they were too young to know the meaning of love and lust. But what they had now wasn't infatuation what they had is a deeper bond and difficult to tear them apart.

Darius slowly pulled off Aphrodite shirt, while she ripped his button-down shirt. She touched his well-built body, perfectly tone. She blushed furiously at that sight and they remain still quietly and they laughed joyously. Darius kissed her again, his hands roaming through her hair, she gasped a bit. He began to kiss her neck then he licked her where Stevie Rae sank her teeth in, she moaned a bit when he bit her ear, knowing it was one of her weak spot. She shudder and quietly said "Darius, I can't take it anymore, no more teasing please" She begged.

Darius laughed softly and replied "Always want to rush whenever I'm teasing you." After a moment has passed things heats up once more and they were lost in their own world.

Meanwhile…

Stevie Rae POV

Aphrodite was smiling at me. I mean she really was smiling at me. Either she was up to no good or the fact that there was something wrong with this picture.

"Are ya okay?" I asked dumb-struck.

She remained quiet and rolled her eyes. "Don't be stupid, cowgirl!"

"Hey I a'int stupid, ya the one whose askin' like it" I said irritated.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever I don't care "she wave me off.

Okay serious what is going on. I don't remember what happened but am I dreaming or did I pass away.

"Your dreamin', bumpkin, so I wouldn't be worryin' bout' it" She said in a fake accent.

"Okay, now I wanna wake up from this nightmare" I mumbled.

"Fine, be like that, I hope you'll realize soon when you wake up you will in fact lose someone important in your life "she said angry and began to walk away from me.

"WAIT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?" I shouted. Then suddenly everything went dark and I woke from this horrible dream.

"Ughhh, my head hurts, why does it hurt" I said to myself. I peeked around the room, it was pitch black, since I am a vampire I can see well in the dark. Well duh isn't it obvious. I turned on the lamp, I suddenly felt nauseated and hot. I groaned, I tried shaking this feeling I had. What's going on? I got up and went to the bathroom. I splashed water on my face. I went back I was about to change when Damien enter my room.

"Stevie Rae! You shouldn't be up! "He said annoyed.

"Whoa! Did you're sheep ran away or somethin'' I joked.

"Hahaha, very funny but seriously you should be resting right now! "He sounded worried.

"Don't worry about me, I feel better just sick." I murmured while I tried to look healthy.

Damien signed out loud. There was a knock on the door. Damien quickly opened the door. He looked relieved when Zoey and Stark came in.

"Thanks for showing you guys "Damien bubbled.

"No Problem" Stark responded. He didn't look at me I tried eye contacting but he seems to be avoiding my eyes. Did I do something wrong? I thought to myself.

"Whys everyone uncomfortable around me? Did I do something to offend y'all?" I asked confusedly. They all looked at each other.

"You don't remember at all?'' Z Asked?

"Right now my mind is a bit hazy, all I remember was that Aphrodite was there that's all? Why did happened to her?" Remember the event that took place.

"Uh, um, Err I didn't meant to hit you hard on the head no hard feelings?" Stark said nervously.

"Hmmm..?" Then it hit me , it did happen , I remember I was hurt badly but I don't know from what I stumbled upon Aphrodite then holy shit , don't tell me I end up drinking her blood.

I gasped out loud "I didn't kill her right?" I shrieked.

My whole body was beginning to burn, I had the feeling again when I woke up. I began to shake and suddenly my legs gave out. Stark quickly caught me.

"Stevie Rae! Are you feeling ok?" Z and Damien yelled.

"Answer My question!'' I demanded. Not caring about myself.

"Yes, she's fine she's with Darius, right now "Stark responded.

"Then why I feel nauseated and as if my body is on fire" I scoffed. They all stared at me with a questioning look.

"What?Ok I'm confused tell us what you feel right now? "Damien questioned.

"I feel weird, I feel sick, and I feel like I'm on fire I-I...Feel pl-pl…."I stuttered. My cheeks were feeling hot as I realized what I was about to say.

Damien and Zoey looked at each other light bulb clicked on their heads. Stark still confused asked "What? Tell us?" I swear this guy is an idiot.

"Pleasure…" Zoey said embarrassed.

"Pll? OH?" He know realized it as his cheeks turned red. Wow, we were all embarrassed about the topic.

Damien cleared his throat "That means you guys are IMPRINTED Again…" I stood there shocked that Aphrodite and I have once again imprinted. I wanted to bang my head against the wall. But I couldn't bring myself to do it.

"Do we tell Aphrodite about it or do you think she knows" Z broke the awkward silence.

"I don't think she knows nor do Darius and speaking of which I'm gonna interrupt what they are 'doing'" Damien assumed. He open the door to leave and everyone followed him close by.

"Hey! Don't leave me" I said angrily. I ran to catch up.

"Don't worry I'll handled it "He assured me.

"No I'm going" I said stubbornly. I didn't know why I insisted tagging on but deep down I felt hurt and betrayed. As we reach to Aphrodite's room Z stopped.

"Z? Why'd you stopped?" Stark asked.

"Because I don't wanna interrupt them, I think we should leave them alone"

"Sorry Z, I know you don't want but Aphrodite hasn't healed all the way "Damien argue.

I felt agitated so I ignored them and open the door. I stood there dumbfounded, I felt like my heart was about to burst I left the room.

"Stevie Rae, where y'all going? " Z yelled.

"I-I don't feel well I'll see you guys tomorrow, bye." I lied. Tears sprung from my face. I left not wanting to look back.

Damien POV

When Stevie Rae left, I was worry about her but right now I have other things to worry about. I enter Aphrodite's room and I saw clothes lying around, curtains ripped, sheets entangled etc. I was surprised that they caused a mess. I kind of knew that they get into 'it'. I shouldn't have left them alone, knowing them I won't let that happened again. I looked at them and I shook my head. I didn't want to bother them, they look so peaceful sleeping, but I had a job to do and so I woke them up by throwing water at them. They woke up shocked,

"WTF, DID YOU DO THAT FOR, YOU ASSHOLE!" Aphrodite yelled in anger. Z and Stark flinched. Darius, tried to calm her down.

"YOU KNOW WHY I HAD TO DO IT! YOU GUYS ARE ANIMAL!" I argued back.

"SH-SHUT UP, YOU PERV!"

"WHO YOU CALLING PERV!YOU'RE ONE TO TALK!"

"ENOUGH!" Zoey shouted, we both quickly shut our mouth.

"Aphrodite, Damien's right, you almost died, now isn't the time to have se-se-oh-you-know-what-i-mean.!"

"What I told you!"

"Damien, you shouldn't be talking" I shut my mouth up once more not wanting to get on Zo Bad side.

''I apologized for not being responsible." Darius said honestly.

"Its ok, but there's kind of a problem and that's why we're here" Z explained to them about what we were discussing earlier.

"W-e we're IMPRINTED AGAIN!"

_**END OF POV**_

_**TBC**_

_**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**_

_**POVS ARE DIFFICULT TO WRITE I APOLOGIZED! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED IN A WEEK or so.…THAT IS IF I HAVE ENOUGH REVIEWS THAT WILL SATISFY ME..HAHAHAAH**_


End file.
